


The Next Chapter of our Lives

by cdcharles97



Category: Midoriya and Uraraka
Genre: F/M, Tame Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdcharles97/pseuds/cdcharles97
Summary: That's it! Thank you guys for reading my very first fic! Hope ya'll enjoyed!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Next Chapter of our Lives

5 years after graduating from U.A., Midoriya and Uraraka are enjoying living together in their own apartment. They cook, bake, play Mario Kart, having small parties with fellow Class 1-A students! After finishing their hero work for the day, Midoriya meets with Bakugou and Kirishima for lunch, while Uraraka meets up with the girls at Yaoyarozus house. 

At lunch 

Kirishima: WHOA ARE YOU SERIOUS MIDORIYA!!!?? 

Bakugou: KEEP IT DOWN SPIKY HAIR!! 

Midoriya: You both need to keep it down. 

Kirishima: You're seriously going to propose to Uraraka? That's great man! 

Midoriya: Thanks! Though I'm very nervous. What if she says no? 

Bakugou: Are you an idiot? Do you really think she would say no after being with your nerdy ass for 7 years? 

Midoriya: You have a good point. 

Bakugou: Of course I have a good point. 

Midoriya: Don't you always 

Bakugou: Was that sarcasm? 

Midoriya: Yes. Yes it was. 

Bakugou: (smirking) Not bad 

Leaving the restaurant 

Kirishima: Good luck buddy! Let us know how it goes! 

Midoriya: Will do! Thanks! 

Meanwhile at Yaoyarozus house 

Uraraka: I can't believe that it's only been 5 years since we all graduated! I'm so glad everyone is doing well and looking great! 

Jirou: I totally agree! Especially Yaoyorozu. I think you should keep your hair down more often. It looks beautiful on you 

Yaoyarozu: (blushing) Why thank you Jirou! I think I will! 

Mina: Get a room you two. 

Yaoyorozu: Which one? There's 40 of them 

Uraraka almost fainting because of how rich Yaoyorozu is but keeps her balance 

Asui: You're getting better at that Ochako! 

Uraraka: Thanks! It still surprises me though. 

Mina: Speaking of rooms, you're still sharing one with Midoriya, aren't you? 

Uraraka: Yes! We're still together! (blushing) 

Mina: So how many times have yall had sex? 

Asui: *stunned spitting out her stomach acid* 

Jirou: *chokes on tea* 

Yaoyorozu: *eyes widen* OH MY! 

Mina: What? 

Hagakure: That's juicy but also very personal. If she wants to tell us, she'll tell us. If she doesn't, she won't. 

Uraraka: It's fine. We only cuddle and give kisses. We haven't gotten to anymore bases 

Mina: Why not? You have to! It should've happened by now! 

Yaoyorozu: Thats enough! 

Uraraka: Dont worry I'm not offended. It's never really crossed my mind. 

Mina: Seriously!!? Thats a norm in relationships! 

Jirou: MINA STOP!! 

Mina: What!? I'm just asking 

Yaoyorozu: You are pressuring her. 

Mina: No I'm not 

Uraraka: EVERYONE STOP!! 

The room goes quiet, shocked by Urarakas sudden outburst 

Uraraka: I wanted to get together and have a nice chat and catch up. Not argue. 

Asui: You're right Ochako. 

Mina: Fine, I'll stop  
*whilst sounding annoyed* 

Hagakure: OK let's change the topic! How has everyone been doing, hero wise? 

Yaoyorozu: I've upgraded my arsenal! I can make more stuff now! 

Asui: I can reach farther with my tongue and my camouflage lasts for a full hour! 

Hagakure: I'm still invisible  
*everyone laughs* 

Uraraka: I no longer become nauseous when I use my quirk!  
*everyone cheers* 

Jirou: I can make bigger Shockwaves! 

Mina: I can create an acid barrier! 

*everyone ooo's* 

Uraraka: I'm so happy everyone has improved! You guys are seriously amazing! 

Yaoyorozu: Hey you're amazing too! 

Everyone nods in agreement 

Uraraka: Thanks you guys! I had a lot of fun today! 

Everyone speaks in unison, agreeing with the cute brunette 

Uraraka: Let's do this again soon! 

Later that night, at the apartment 

Midoriya: Hey honey! How was your girls day? 

Uraraka: It went great! You won't believe how everyone has improved! 

Midoriya: *whips out his Hero Notebook Volume 30 while looking wild* Tell me!!!!!! 

Uraraka proceeds to tell Midoriya about the entire get together, including the pressure that was put upon her by Mina 

Midoriya: Wow everyone has improved so much! Our classmates are really awesome, aren't they? 

Eyes twinkling by all the new info he received and how proud he is of their friends. 

Uraraka: Yeah! They really are! 

Midoriya: Though, I have a question. 

Uraraka looks at him, smile disappearing 

Midoriya: Why was Mina so upset that we haven't had sex yet? 

Uraraka: I don't know. That was a surprise for me. I don't even know if I'm ready for that 

Midoriya: Thats okay! You can wait until you're ready! That's nothing to be ashamed of! 

Uraraka: You're so sweet Deku! W-what about you? W-what do you think about it? *blushing intensely* 

Midoriya: W-well...... I'm gonna wait till I've chosen my wife! 

Uraraka: Thats... nice! Good for you. 

A rush of thoughts go through her mind 

*"Then how come we haven't done it yet? Is it because he doesn't see me as his wife? Have I been wrong about us this entire time? Does he plan to breakup with me? What did I do? Have we been wasting eachothers time? Was moving in together a mistake?"* 

Uraraka: Excuse me, I gotta use the restroom 

Midoriya: O-okay. 

A rush of thoughts also go through his mind 

*"She looked hurt! Did I say something wrong? Did my answer upset her? Oh God oh God oh God oh.."* 

*Thud* 

There was a loud thud coming from the bathroom. Deku rushes over and opens the door, finding Uraraka on the floor, tears rolling down her face. 

Midoriya: Hey are you alright? 

Uraraka: Yeah I'm fine just tripped. 

Midoriya: Then how come you're crying? 

Uraraka: Well..... *takes a deep breath* it's starting to feel like you don't love me anymore 

Midoriya: WHAT!? What makes you say that? 

Uraraka: Well, you've been taking alot of jobs requests lately and haven't been home much. 

Midoriya: I'm very sorry I made you feel that way. I never intended for it to make you feel like this. *kneels down* But I think I know how I can show you how much I love you. 

Uraraka: How? *as she perks up, blushing intensely* 

Midoriya: I think you're one of the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're gentle and kind. I see how hard you work towards helping others. You're a super sweet person. How much you care for others is unparalleled. There is so much about you that I've fallen in love with that I can't say it all in 2 minutes, but I'm hoping that what I have to say next will leave you with no doubts about how much I love you. 

Midoriya pulls out a beautiful ring. So beautiful that Ochako nearly faints again, but manages to stay conscious once more. She starts to tear up even more than she did before. 

Midoriya: Ochako Uraraka, will you marry me? 

Uaraka: YES!! YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!! 

Midoriya: Really!!!??? 

Uraraka: OF COURSE I WILL!!!! 

They embrace tightly, both crying tears of happiness. They separate, giving Midoriya the chance to put the ring on her finger. She squeals in excitement. They embrace once more, kissing this time. Though this kiss is a little different. It goes on longer than normal kisses. There's alot more tongue than usual. They start touching eachother soft and sensually. He then picks her up, princess style, and they head to the bedroom. He throws her onto the bed and gets on top of her. They continue where they left off. 

It starts to get hot. They remove clothing slowly, not letting go of eachothers lips. Within seconds they are completely naked, Midoriya grinding on her. Uraraka moans in pleasure, breathing heavily. He kisses her, down her neck, until he reaches her breasts. He gives them some pecks, then starts sucking on them, lightly. She moans even louder. 

Midoriya: Does that feel good? 

Uraraka: *moaning exhale* Sooooo good 

He moves back up to kiss her again. He whispers to her. 

Midoriya: Are you ready? 

Uraraka: I am 

Midoriya inserts his penis into Urarakas vagina, both giving a loud but quick moan. 

Midoriya: Are you okay? 

Uraraka: I am 

He then starts to move back and forth, slowly. He starts to speed up. She stops him. 

Uraraka: Why do you get to do all the work? 

She forces him to be on the bottom, making her on top. 

Uraraka: Rest your weary, "broken more than 6 times" bones, my sweet fiancé. 

She starts moving up and down on his penis. Then forwards and backwards. After a minute, she falls onto his chest breathing in and out. She then starts "twerking" on his penis, moving up and down. 

After a minute of THAT, Midoriya gets back on top. He then presses his body against hers. He starts kissing her while thrusting. He's getting faster and faster. Uraraka screams out in pleasure while Midoriya groans loudly. They lay there, catching their breath. 

Uraraka: Deku? 

Midoriya: Yeah? 

Uraraka: I love you so much! 

Midoriya: I love you more. 

Uraraka: I'm too exhausted to start THAT argument 

Midoriya: Me too 

They both laugh, giving three more kisses before putting on their underwear. They go to sleep cuddling close. They wake up the next morning, Uraraka staring at her ring with excitement. 

Uraraka: I can't wait to tell everyone! 

Midoriya: Why not have them over so we can announce it together? 

Uraraka: Yes! Let's totally do that! 

Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Asui. Mina, Hagakure, Todoroki, Kaminari, Sero, Mirio, Eri and Kota show up in the afternoon. 

Eri: BIG BROTHER DEKU!!  
She runs over to give him a big hug. 

Midoriya: Eri! My you have grown so much!  
How old are you now? 

Eri: I'm 14! 

Midoriya: Wow! You have grown alot since I first met you! 

Eri: Thank you Big Bro! 

Midoriya looks up and sees Kota walking up. 

Midoriya: Hey Kota! Great to see you! 

Eri turns around 

Eri: KOTA!!!  
She runs towards him and gives him a jumping hug. Kota blushes intensely. 

Kota: G-great to see you too Eri! 

She let's go and he walks up to Deku 

Kota: Its great to see you as well Deku 

Midoriya: How's your water quirk? 

Kota: I can slice stone with it! 

Cementoss gets a chill 

Midoriya: Remind me not to make you mad haha 

Kota: Haha don't worry. I could never use that on you 

Midoriya: Come inside everyone! We got something to tell yall 

Everyone gathers in the living room and takes a seat. Midoriya texts Kirishima and Bakugou the news since they couldn't make it. They congratulate him and then he tells them that Mina pressured Uraraka. Kirishima isn't surprised and Bakugou doesn't respond. 

Mirio: So you two, what's the big surprise? 

Midoriya and Uraraka look at the eachother and smile widely. Uraraka takes of her gloves and reveals the engagement ring. Everyone cheers, the girls squeal, congratulating them. Celebratory hugs all around! Midoriya then texts All Might the good news. 

All of a sudden, the front door explodes. 

Bakugou: RACCOON EYES!!! YOU SELFISH PINK BITCH! 

Mina runs for her life while Bakugou chases her, furious. 

Midoriya: Looks like we're fixing the door 

Uraraka: Looks like it! 

Everyone laughs and continues celebrating. 

Bakugou calls his agency and asks for them to fix ANOTHER destroyed door. 

Bakugou: Congratulations Deku! You still won't beat how long Kirishima and I have been married! 

Midoriya: Haha I guess not 

Bakugou: But still, I'm happy for you! Congrats! 

Midoriya: Thank you Kacchan!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you guys for reading my very first fic! Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
